


Lips Like Sugar

by InsanityAtBest



Series: High School AU: Melanie Martinez/You [2]
Category: Melanie Martinez (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Candy, F/F, First Date, Picnic, Pixiesticks, Sequel, piggy back, tag you're it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting in trouble for defending you at school, Melanie decides to take you out. Welcome to tag, sugary sweets and kisses everywhere you go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Sugar

The obnoxious ring of the bell travels through high school and you sigh both in relief and disappointment.

You drag your feet through the hallways looking for a head of black and blonde hair.

She’s nowhere to be found.

It doesn’t matter, right? I mean she kissed me. That means something, right?

You take a few more steps before stepping at the front doors.

Maybe it doesn’t.

It’s ridiculous that meeting one person could affect you like this but you can’t the heavy feeling in your chest.

Ridiculous.

Then someone pushes you against the wall using their body to keep you in place.

Your bag drops in shock.

Then you see her puppy dog brown eyes and melt.

“You scared me,” you sigh letting your head lean against the concrete.

Melanie grins sheepish squeaking a cute sorry before kissing your cheek.

They don’t stop.

You can’t look away.

She trails them across your lips stopping at the corner of your mouth.

Melanie pulls away looking straight into your eyes and you swallow unused to someone paying this much attention to you.

Her eyes jump between your eyes and lips before pulling you into a deep kiss that makes you close your eyes.

Her palm settles on your neck pulling you closer, pulling you in.

You can’t breathe.

Then she breaks away.

You pant seeing Melanie’s lips like that: pink and swollen.

Melanie gives a wide smile her eyes nearly shut.

“Tag! You’re it!” she shrieks before laughing and sprinting down the street.

You stare dumbfounded before following her only having enough sense to grab your bag.

The sign for the city park comes up and you get an idea.

Taking the trail, you know you can get her maybe even win.

Your legs burn but it’s been forever seen you’ve been like this.

It’s been a while since you’ve felt happy.

You see her coming up running on the trail and you push that much harder.

Picking up speed, you run down the opening in the trees going even faster because of the decline.

Then it happens.

You trip hitting her head on.

Then the both of you are rolling on the ground one over the other.

The both of you stop at the bottom her half on top of you face cherry red.

“Let’s do that again!” she roars with laughter pulling a blade of grass out your hair.

Your head is spinning but you can’t stop laughing once you hear hers.

The sun shines in your eyes making it hard to see but then her face is abruptly in front of yours.

You flinch and she follows still having the time of her laugh.

“You won,” she crows and kisses you again both hands finding your face.

It’s full of excitement, of new beginnings and maybe even happier days like this.

You pull away first tucking your face in her neck.

“What do we do now?” you ask after a couple minutes of silence.

 

She shushes you playfully lifting a finger over her lips.

“It’s a secret.”

Then Melanie gets off of you and helps you up.

Just to jump on your back.

You stumble but find your legs holding onto hers to keep steady.

“March!”

You walk letting her body move you to the spot she wants.

“Down!”

You let her down.

“What do you say?” you ask breathless.

“Please and thank you,” she mutters before plopping right on the ground.

You shrug getting down and comfortable on the grass.

Melanie pulls off her shirt leaving her in cute sleeveless crop top.

Your eyes widen at exposed skin and you blush tugging on your top nervously.

She doesn’t notice too busy shaking out her backpack onto her shirt.

A notebook, pen and you swear over a hundred different candies fall on the fabric.

“Are these all deserts?”

You laugh incredulous grabbing your favorite kind and stuffing it in your mouth in heartbeat.

Melanie smiles gesturing for you to come closer.

You do and she pushes you down until your head is settled comfortably on her lap.

Melanie feeds you the pieces of candy unwrapping them carefully and loving to see your reaction to every one.

She opens a pixie stick dapping some of it on your lips.

You watch curious until Melanie leans over you and you smell the candy on her breath.

“Lips like sugar,” she mutters before kissing you again sucking very piece of the candy and your heart off of you.


End file.
